


Drabbles for Slytherins 100 Challenges 2008

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Humour, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles were written in 2008 to prompts in the Slytherins100 community on Livejournal and are copied here for archive purposes.</p>
<p>I have divided them into chapters for convenience, but each is complete in itself.  The ratings vary from Gen to Explicit (for Dark Fic), though I have given an overall E rating for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index to Drabbles

Chapter 2 - **That Time of the Month** Prompt: 25: Blood. Character - Bellatrix Rating - M

Chapter 3 - **Choices** Prompt 26: Seventeen. Character - Pansy Parkinson Rating E

Chapter 4 - **Prisoner of Azkaban** Prompt 26: Seventeen Characters - Lucius/Narcissa Rating T

Chapter 5 - **Honeymoon** Prompt 27: Volcano Characters - Lucius/Narcissa Rating T

Chapter 6 - **This Rough Magic** Prompt 28: Sound. Characters Snape, Lucius - Rating G

Chapter 7 - **Building Hogwarts** Prompt 31:War Characters - Slytherin and Gryffindor Rating G

Chapter 8 - **Old School Memories** Prompt 35: Risk Characters Draco and Snape - Rating G

Chapter 9 - **Perfect Hostess** Prompt 42: Blend Characters Narcissa, Voldemort - Rating G

Chapter 10 - **Birthday Gift** Prompt 43: Gift Characters Voldemort and Draco - Rating G


	2. That Time of the Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I have a lot of sympathy for Bella...

That Time of the Month

Bella was fourteen when she woke to cramping agony and sheets spotted with blood red as the harvest moon hovering over Hogwarts.

Pomfrey provided potions and platitudes.

Pointlessly.

She was sixteen when, pressed against the floor of the Forbidden Forest, she surrendered bloody virginity under a full moon.

Rodolphus offered salve and solicitude.

Fruitlessly.

She was eighteen when Fenrir Greyback held her down on the moonlit gravestone for the bloody needle to score the Dark Mark on her arm. As the blood dripped she looked into Fenrir's eyes; recognising a kindred moon-born madness.

The wolf offered retribution and revenge.

Endlessly.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death
> 
> _"It is our choices... that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities" A. Dumbledore (CoS Ch 18)._

Choices

Pansy had not chosen to be in Slytherin; had not even been aware that there was a choice.

That first year, when they had won the House Cup, she had been so proud - until the Headmaster had taken it away.

Choosing Malfoy had been a bid for friendship as much as influence - shattered by his father's fall.

The last choice, offered by Voldemort: surrender Harry, or die - had been no choice at all.

She had offered to surrender Harry. She failed. She made her final choice alone. A phial of hemlock and a note.

She was seventeen.


	4. Prisoner of Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't keep a good Death Eater down (or "What do you mean, Lucius has nothing to do with the plot of HBP?")

Prisoner of Azkaban

The door to Cell Seventeen clanged open. Narcissa gasped, then was on her knees on the filthy floor beside her chained husband.

"Lucius! Who did this? The inmates? The guards?"

"Dumbledore," he replied. "After Voldemort's escape... I was... convenient.

"He dies." Narcissa brushed hair back from his bloody brow. "By the Dark Lord's own order. And at our son's hand - if he can get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts."

His grey eyes were calculating "Remind Draco that Bourgin has our old Vanishing Cabinet. And go to Severus. He has no more reason than I to love the old fool."

Fin


	5. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's prompt was 'Volcano'. Notwithstanding my comments about volcanic plugs, and fully intending to do unspeakable things with historical Slytherins, my usual laundrette visit yielded another romantic Lucissa drabble.

Honeymoon

Narcissa lay on the prow of the caïque and trailed fingers in the crystal water. It had been the perfect honeymoon cruise. Italy for the historic ruins of Herculaneum and Pompeii, Sicily for the wines and cool olive groves, and now the whitewashed villages and blue skies of Santorini.

She smiled as her new husband joined her.

"What are you thinking about, 'Cissa?"

"Volcanoes," she said. "You've shown me a surfeit of volcanoes. Vesuvius, Etna, Thera..."

Lucius eased down beside her, grey eyes sparkling. "Extinct shells," he said. "Let me show you how a living volcano feels."

And he did.


	6. This Rough Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Snape discuss options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to the prompt 'Sound' and giving seven separate interpretations - detailed in the footnotes.

This Rough Magic

Lucius Malfoy twirled the slender metal rod between his long fingers as he gazed out across the calm waters to Drake's Island.1

There was a chime as the door to the suite opened and Snape entered.

"All secure,"2 he said, pocketing his wand.

The blond completed stirring the martini and handed the glass to the newcomer. "And you asked the right questions?"3 he enquired.

"Yes. It's reliable."4 Snape walked to the balcony, tossed an object into the water below and watched the ripples. "Deep enough to drown a Prophecy globe."5

Lucius nodded. "Where none but grindylows will hear a sound."6

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 in Plymouth Sound ('sound' = body of navigable water)  
> 2 Safe and sound  
> 3 Sounded him out  
> 4 sound (n. reliable)  
> 5 sound: nautical device for measuring water depth  
> 6 noise - reference to title - The Tempest Act 5 Scene 1   
> Prospero: But this rough magic   
> I here abjure, and, when I have required  
> Some heavenly music, which even now I do,  
> To work mine end upon their senses that  
> This airy charm is for, I'll break my staff,  
> Bury it certain fathoms in the earth,  
> And deeper than did ever plummet sound  
> I'll drown my book.


	7. Building Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts was founded 1000 years ago. What was happening in Scotland 1000 years ago?

Building Hogwarts

Scene: **Another part of Scotland**. _Enter two Wizards._

GODRIC:   
Salazar, what news?

SALAZAR:   
The best, good Godric.   
Norway's defeated and the valiant Glamis does Duncan honour in his hold this night.

GODRIC:   
Brave news!   
Hogwarts is spared the presages of war, with Scotland's throne secure.

SALAZAR:   
I would 'twere so. But Duncan has no love of Wizard-kind, no more than Norway.   
No! Put up your sword.   
Already I've despatched our sisters hence to speak prophetic lies and tempt Macbeth to murder.

GODRIC:   
I fear you, Slytherin. These subtle serpent schemes will end in tears;   
Though Hogwarts stand another thousand years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be on a Shakespeare roll... (Has anyone else noticed that Helga, Rowena, Helena = Maiden, Mother, Crone?)


	8. Old School Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you think that Draco invented the badge spell in GoF?

Old School Memories

"It's a bit of a risk, isn't it?"

"Just keep watch," Draco ordered Goyle, flicking his wand at the door to Snape's rooms.

Inside, Draco opened the chest he'd glimpsed earlier. A row of garish badges flashed at him. "Potter Stinks!"

He grabbed a handful... and froze as the last person he wanted to see stepped out of the Floo.

"Mister Malfoy, I do not recall giving you permission for this visit."

"I...er..."

"However," Snape continued, "if you propose to recycle my old schoolthings I do suggest that you replace your father's name with something more appropriate. Say, Cedric Diggory's?"

Fin


	9. Perfect Hostess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a Dark Lord shouldn't mess with a Black...

Perfect Hostess

"The release is to be delayed until July." The Dark Lord surveyed his minions. "I regret this. But the prisoners in Azkaban must wait until we have subdued the Muggles."

"Of course, my Lord." Narcissa, her lips a thin line, backed out of her own dining room.

Then she made her way to the kitchens where she gave orders to the house elves. From now on Voldemort would be served the special blend of coffee that her dear cousin, Regulus, and her friend Severus, had concocted at school. The one that had given James Potter the runs for a month.

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on receipt of the news that WB had deferred the release date of HBP by six months.


	10. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort has a gift for Draco,

Birthday Gift

"I think I should give you something for your birthday, Draco." The Dark Lord's thin lips parodied a smile.

The boy shuddered. His father was locked in Azkaban. His mother in thrall to her insane sister. There was no-one to aid him. Draco met Snape's black eyes across the room.

 _My father would want this?_ he wondered.

The legillimens nodded imperceptibly. _Think of it as a gift to him,_ came the thought.

Draco bared his arm for the brand.

As Voldemort's wand burned the Dark Mark deep into virgin Malfoy flesh a thousand miles away in Azkaban a prisoner screamed.

~Fin~


End file.
